No PueDo ViVir Sin Ti
by setsu-ai
Summary: se que he hecho sufrir mucho a kurama en mis fics, y este no va ser la excepción. Hiei preciente que algo malo le está sucediendo al kitsune y viaja desde al makai a verlo, sin saber muy bien las consecuencias...


El viento poderoso se abría paso a través de las gotas de lluvia, que caían copiosamente esta noche.

Nadie se atrevía a abandonar sus casas ni siquiera en la entrada, porque el frío que hacía no sólo amenazaba con congelarte hasta los huesos; sino que era capaz de congelar hasta el alma, para que ni el más cálido de los sentimientos pudiese sobrevivir.

Nada podía impedir el paso del viento y los desastres que con ello provocaba. Más aun, grandes ramas de cerezos en flor corrompían el inmenso silencio estrellándose contra algún poste o callando sobre algún auto. Nada parecía poder imponerse ante su furiosa envestida. Mejor dicho casi nada.

Una leve ráfaga podía percibirse en dirección contraria al curso del viento y desplegarse en oposición a este sin ningún esfuerzo. Si hubiese pasado al lado de alguien, esta persona no hubiera sentido más que una leve brisa, mas para aquellos que eran más poderosos o "especiales" se podrían distinguir un ki oscuro alejándose a gran velocidad. Si, era una persona la que presurosa se dirigía a su destino. No, mejor dicho era un demonio, un youkai cuyo ser parecía complementarse y repeler el frío que hacía ese día.

Cabellos negro azulados con pequeños flecos en la frente y unos mechones blancos en el centro de la cabeza revelaban su más profunda esencia, la rebeldía. Contra toda ley natural conocida su pelo seguía en punta aunque estuviera mojado, su cuerpo delgado y musculoso a pesar de tener el porte de un joven de 16 y su vestuario. Pantalón negro holgado, sujeto con algunos cintos, una polera azul marino sin mangas y unas pequeñas botas y unas pequeñas botas de color negro. Todo eso estaba cubierto por una oscura capa que contorneaba toda su figura junto con una bufanda blanca que rodeaba su delicado cuello para caer hacia su espalda por sus amplios hombros.

Aquel extraordinario ser luchaba contra el viento, como quien lucha con un papel, moviéndose libremente de rama en rama, olvidando que la lluvia lo tenía totalmente empapado. Quien tuviera la oportunidad de detenerle un segundo y observarlo detenidamente, se encontraría con un rostro inexpresivo, con finos labios y un par de hermosos ojos carmesí. Simplemente extraordinarios ojos rojos que parecían capaces de matarte en un segundo di los provocabas. Mas, en esta ocasión, no expresaban emoción alguna, es más, parecían ajenos al lugar en que se encontraba, como si estuviera recorriendo algún recóndito lugar de su memoria, buscando algún tipo de recuerdo o queriendo retener algunos. Por ese mismo estado uno supondría que estaría perdido o que estría corriendo sin rumbo fijo, pero al parecer cada movimiento lo hacia por inercia, como si le fuera natural, como si supiera que pasara lo que pasara siempre iba a terminara llagando a ese lugar de una u otra forma.

Aunque estaba desarmado totalmente, algo extraño para ser un demonio, instintivamente mantenía una mano cerca de su cintura, donde alguna vez estuvo su katana atada a sus cintos.

Quedaban sin palabras aquellos que lo veían por primera vez, no por su hermosura o físico (no solo por eso), sino que por su "tercer ojo" que se ubicaba en medio de su frente y era de un resaltante color violeta y profunda expresión, como diciendo: "_puedo leerte con sólo una mirada"_ y literalmente así era.

¿Qué haría que él recorriera las calles del nigenkai en esas condiciones? Si fuera para encontrar refugio por la lluvia ¿por qué no regresaba al makai que estaba soleado? Su propósito solo él lo sabía y su destino era único si hablamos del mundo humano. Siempre se desplazaba del castillo de Mukuro en el makai, hasta la casa de Kurama en el nigenkai. Su único amigo ycompañero Youko Kurama.

La verdad de esta historia es que había amanecido con una extraño sentimiento de angustia, como si algo hubiese estado oprimiendo su pecho, y al momento de enfocar la mente en lo que estaba sintiendo su yagan comenzó a mostrarle varias imágenes que le obligaron a levantarse y salir corriendo. Kurama estaba sufriendo…

Hiei's pov

Hoy desperté totalmente desorientado. Sentía como si todo el mundo me hubiese caído encima, sobretodo cuando mi mente comenzó a desvariar y a mostrarme imágenes del kitsune llorando a mares sobre su cama. Mi amigo seguía sufriendo por lo que había pasado y se me partió el alma al verlo en esas condiciones. Solo el recuerdo de esos días me hace volver con él, a pesar de lo que me hizo, porque aunque me cueste admitirlo él es mi único amigo u lo aprecio como tal (el que llegue a comentar algo no vivirá para contarlo de nuevo…).

Mukuro me mantuvo más de lo que imaginé en el makai, lo que hacía crecer mi preocupación por mi amigo, igual que el día que todo comenzó, el día que le fui a ver…

Racconto

Había decidido regresar al nigenkai después de transcurrido un año por una misión. La verdad es que no tenía mayores deseos de regresar, pero mi hermana se encontraba allí desde hacía unos días y tenías ganas de verla aunque fuera de lejos

También estaba Kurama. Ese zorro astuto que tantas batallas compartió conmigo y al cual le guardo mucho respeto por ello. No sé porqué, pero sentía la necesidad de reportarse ante él cada vez que iba al mundo humano, y así ponerse al tanto de lo que han hecho en su ausencia (no era que me importara mucho)

Así fue como primero me dirigí rápidamente al templo de Genkai donde supuse que se hospedaría mi hermana. Cuando llegué pude observar el templo. Poseía una larga acera que daba a la puerta de entrada, inmensa igual que toda su estructura, rodeada de grandes árboles y orillada por hermosos cerezos que, parece que por la época, estaban en flor; pero ni rastro de esa anciana ni de mi hermana, así que decidí irme de allí.

Lamentablemente, si quería saber donde estaba mi hermana tenía que encontrar a Kuwabara, porque ese imbécil no se despega ni un segundo cada vez que venía (me dan unas ganas de…. Pero eso no viene al caso ahora). Llegué hasta su casa y me odié por mi gran estupidez. Era obvio que dondequiera que esté Yukina (mi hermana), de seguro estaba él con ella. lo que sí me extraño fue que la hermana del idiota, Seiriu, tampoco se encontraba.

Para saber donde se encontraba el idiota tenía que preguntarle a Yusuke, su mejor amigo. Ojalá y siga viviendo en el mismo departamentucho de siempre.

Cuando llegué a allá me vi obligado a tocar la puerta, ya que no tenía ningún edificio cercano del que pudiera saltar a algunas de las ventanas. Una vez que me abrieron pude ver y oler que era la madre de detective la que me recibió.

Está Urameshi?- pregunté apenas la vi, ya que no quería perder mi tiempo con ella.

No-hip-je encuentra-hip. Quiere dejarle un recado? – deplorable, la nigen casi no podía sostenerse en pie.

Mnp – ¿para que le iba a contestar a alguien que no iba a recordar nada mañana?

Me largué rápidamente de ese lugar. Me quedaba solo una persona a la cual acudir, Kurama. Ese zorro entupido, no sé por que no acudí primero a él. Podría haberme evitado estar paseando como idiota por toda la ciudad. Pero bueno lo único que me queda es ir a buscarlo.

Se me hizo extrañamente largo el camino a la casa del kitsune, pero una vez que llegué me trepé en su árbol de cerezos y me dirigí a su ventana. Cual fue mi sorpresa que cuando intento abrir la ventana me doy cuenta de que estaba cerrada. El zorro jamás la deja cerrada ni siquiera durante el invierno con los vientos y las lluvias.

Me dediqué unos momentos para observar su habitación y me percaté de algo muy extraño en ella, estaba completamente desordenada. Su cama estaba totalmente deshecha, su ropa tirada en el piso, zapatos repartidos por todo el suelo, libros tirados, muebles desaliñados, la silla del escritorio caída y la puerta del baño completamente abierta, pero ni rastro del zorro.

Agudizo m oído, con el fin de descubrir algún ruido dentro de la casa. Pero no logré escuchar nada, todo estaba sumido bajo un nefasto silencio. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Bien sabía yo que el silencio puede revelar mucho más que las palabras y así me lo dio a entender esa ocasión. Algo no estaba bien y tenía que ver con el kitsune, y yo iba a averiguar que era. No era que me importara mucho, pero si así encontraba a mi hermana…

A quien quiero engañar, claro que me preocupa el bienestar de Kurama, es mi compañero y aunque me cueste aceptarlo es mi amigo y me preocupa un poco.

De repente observo como dos hembras nigen se detienen en frente de la casa y exclaman a viva voz:

OH NO!! Mika, llegamos demasiado tarde –dijo una de las jóvenes que vestían completamente de negro (falda y chaqueta), blusa blanca y con sólo un detalle rojo en la solapa del cinturón y en el borde del cuello de la chaqueta.

Te dije que pusiéramos el despertador más temprano, ahora tenemos que correr. No podemos dejar solo a Shuichi-kun estos momentos - dijo la otra que vestía de plomo y negro. Se tomaron de las manos y se miraron fijamente a los ojos afirmando lo anteriormente dicho. Luego se salieron corriendo.

Como ellas eran la única pista que tenía para dar con el paradero de Kurama, decidí seguirlas. Lo cual parece que no fue lo más inteligente, porque después de darle como tres vueltas a la ciudad las mujeres se detuvieron en una modesta casa de cristal con las puertas abiertas y una cruz en la punta ( setsu-chan: si no la reconocieron era una capilla nn). entraron rápidamente a ese establecimiento.

Al frente de este había un parque que estaba repleto de aparatos metálicos ubicados en dilas. En la entrada de la casa había un enorme letrero rodeado de adornos florales circulares, que también tenían escrito algún tipo de mensajes. Supuse que estaban celebrando algo, pero para averiguar decidí entrar.

Una vez que puse un pie dentro del edificio divisé varias filas de personas sentadas en bancos, en dirección a un altar, y todos estaban vestidos de negro y llorando desconsoladamente.

Desde lejos pude distinguir la roja melena de mi amigo, ubicada en la primera banca frente a una gran caja de madera que poseía una pequeña ventana que dejaba ver lo que estaba ahí adentro. También logré ver a Urameshi, al idiota de Kuwabara, su hermana Seiriu, a Botan, Keiko y Yukina, quien lloraba a mares.

Mientras dirigía mis pasos hacia ellos se me partía el corazón al observar como mi hermana a duras penas podía sostener las perlas que salían de sus ojos y resbalaban por su rostro con tanta facilidad; y como ese desgraciado de Kuwabara estaba abrazándola y tratando de consolarla. Me dieron ganas de….

Hiei!!! Por aquí – me interrumpió el pensamiento el detective, quien abrazaba fuertemente a Keiko; quien parecía estar en el mismo estado que mi hermana – Hola Hiei. Veo que ya te enteraste

Enterarme de qué? – pero de que diablos hablaba este idiota, si apenas y los había encontrado y ya daba por sentado que sabía lo que estaban haciendo.

No sabes, entonces… ¿cómo llegaste a aquí?

Eso no te incumbe. Mejor dime que es lo que está sucediendo.

Baja la voz enano que estamos en una capilla, por si no te haz dado cuenta.

Y eso porqué habría de importarme?

Por lo menos hazlo por Kurama – Yusuke había bajado la mirada y algunas lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos, mientras hacia más fuerte el abrazo entre él y la nigen.

Por qué? Que le pasa al kitsune?

De verdad no lo sabes Hiei?- ahora habló la onna de pelo celeste quien estaba apunto de romper en llanto.

Si supiera no preguntaría idiota – que se creían, que por ser el kitsune yo tenía que saber lo que pasaba

Lo que pasa…- prosiguió la Botan – es que hoy de madrugada recibimos el alma de una mujer nigen en el Reintai

Y que tiene que ver ella con el kitsune?

Ella era Shiori, su medre.

Realmente me quedé sin palabras. ¿No era ella la nigen por la cual el kitsune arriesgó su vida para evitar que muriera anteriormente? El había jurado protegerla y no dejar que nada malo le sucediera. Recuerdo que él un día me dijo que ella era la única persona con la que se sentía completo y con la cual había experimentado uno de los sentimientos más puros de los nigen, el amor.

Y ahora ella estaba muerta ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

El padrastro de Kurama me dijo – habló Yusuke – que estaba muy preocupado por él, ya que desde que supo la noticia no ha pronunciado palabra ni a derramado alguna. Ni siquiera nosotros logramos sacarle alguna expresión, y eso que….

Después de unos momentos las palabras de Urameshi se apagaron para mis oídos, evitando que entren más en mi mente. Tan sólo me centre en dejar notar levemente mi ki, mientras dirigía mis pasos hacia donde se encontraba el zorro. Él, al percatarse de mi presencia, fijas sus esmeraldas en mi y se levanto se su asiento manteniendo su penetrante mirada. Una vez estuve en frente suyo, el silencio reinó. Realmente no sabía que era lo que tenía, podía o necesitaba el zorro que le dijeran en estos momentos…

Kurama yo… - no pude decir más porque el kitsune me atrajo hacia él con una fuerte abrazo, durante el cuan en un momento flaquearon sus piernas y caímos sentados en la banca. Mientras mantenía su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, pude sentir varias lágrimas que humedecían lentamente mi espalda y pequeños espasmos que producía su pecho por la dificultad de respirar. Kurama estaba llorando

Por qué hiel…? – había comenzado a hablar y a apretarme más fuerte – por qué tenía que ser ella – cada vez se agitaba más a medida que hablaba – si yo….si yo …. Estaba para protegerla. Yo le fallé – ya no eran sollozos, parecían más bien fuertes lamentos; lo que provocaron que la gente a nuestro alrededor nos quedara mirando.

Ahora que lo pienso no entiendo porqué hice semejante estupidez, pero en un instante mi alma no soportó más verlo sufrir, así que me deshice casi completamente del abrazo para que me pudiera mirar directamente a la cara. Los ojos hinchados y el rostro enrojecido lo hacían verse extremadamente débil y patético, y creo que por eso me compadecí de él.

Con ambas manos tomé su rostro, aún agitado por el llanto, y con mis pulgares comencé a secar sus lágrimas.

Baka, ya basta de llorar. Crees que ella estaría muy feliz de verte en estas condiciones – suavicé un poco mi voz – ella te amaba y te amará por siempre. Te aseguro que lo que ella quiere es que la recuerdes y que seas feliz.

Ya parecía haberse calmado un poco más. Retiré mis manos de su rostro y me volteé hacia otro lado algo avergonzado. No se de donde salió todo eso, pero no pude hacer más que decirlo una vez que las palabras se formaron en mi cabeza. La mirada del kitsune me ponía nervioso, porque paso de una mirada llena de sorpresa a una sonrisa sincera, que me hizo sonrojar.

Muchas gracias Hiei, por estar aquí – sin más que hacer, me disponía a irme cuando siento que alguien sujeta mi maño.- A donde vas – me preguntó el kitsune algo ¿asustado?

Me voy

Tan pronto, pero…pero si acabas de llegar. Por favor quédate conmigo un poco más yo…te necesito – su mirada era tan suplicante que yo no… no pude más y terminé cediendo a su petición, y me quedé a su lado. Hubo un momento en que comenzaron a recitar unas frases algo extrañas y Kurama aprovechó de tomarme la mano para ello, igual que lo hacían todos los demás, pero con la diferencia que cuando terminaron él no me soltó como lo hicieron las personas a su alrededor, sino que me apretó más fuerte. Lo que me puso muy nervioso. Por alguna razón tampoco hice el intento de separarme de él.

Creo que pensé que hacia todo esto porque el zorro lo necesitaba, y no quería ser aquel que le negara unos pocos minutos de tranquilidad.

Y así pasamos toda la noche, y la siguiente y la siguiente. Kurama no quiso apartarse del lado de su madre ni un solo momento, ni siquiera para comer se le formaron bolsas en los ojos y tenía una mirada somnolienta, como si tuviera su mente en un lugar muy lejano, ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Tan solo podía percibir su angustia y dolor, cuando de repente me sujetaba un poco más fuerte la mano o me regalaba una sonrisa forzada. Era más que obvio que sufría y que le iba a tomar algo de tiempo recuperarse, pero lo que más me preocupaba era…. ¿y qué tal si no se recuperara? ¿Qué pasaría si nunca superara la pena que siente? ¿Qué sería de él?

Durante los días que duró el velorio y el funeral, Kurama insistió que me quedara junto a él. La velaron durante 3 días a petición del kitsune y al día siguiente se realizó el funeral. Todo transcurrió de una forma extraña, como explicarlo… algo ¿pacífica?. Nadie lloraba a la difunta, pero no porque no la quisieran, sino porque después de estarla llorando 3 días completos ya no les quedaban más lágrimas.

Lo que más me extrañó fue que durante todos esos días, la única vez que vi llorar al kitsune fue cuando llegué a buscarle. Después de eso ni una sola lágrima se le escapó.

Cuando se terminó el ritual mortuorio, al que llamaban funeral, Kurama caminó hacia el lugar donde estaba la caja de madera, y antes de que la cubrieran de tierra, le lanzó una hermosa rosa blanca. Pude notar que era una rosa del makai, de esas que forman enredaderas y que podían llegar a cubrir grandes murallas. Quizás esa era la idea del zorro, cubrir a su madre de rosas.

Después de poner la planta sobre la caja, a esta la bajaron con algunas cuerdas dentro de un agujero, y la cubrieron con tierra. Kurama y yo nos quedamos allí parados hasta que todo el mundo se fue. Incluso pude escuchar al padrastro del kitsune que le avisaba que se iba de vuelta a casa.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, repentinamente Kurama me toma la mano y me mira con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, ese que minutos antes había estado tan oscurecido.

Vámonos Hiei – y así hicimos el camino hacia su casa. Durante el trayecto no pude quitarme el molesto calor de mis mejillas, que después aumentó cuando Kurama soltó mi mano y pasó su brazo en mi hombro contrario. De ese modo realizamos todo el camino.

Una vez que llegamos a la entrada, Kurama me invitó a pasar y acompañarlo, pero al escuchar como su padrastro recién llegaba con su hermano. Desaparecí inmediatamente, ubicándome en la copa del cerezo que se encuentra justo en frente de la ventana de Kurama, y más o menos su altura. A lo mejor un poco más alto.

Cuando vi que ya habían entrado a la casa, esperé a que el zorro fuera a su habitación.


End file.
